UISUMMARY CheckButton
Summary (See CheckButton object information for details) Methods Inherited UIObject Methods UIObject object summary : CheckButton:GetAlpha : CheckButton:GetName : CheckButton:GetObjectType() - Get the type of this object - New in 1.10 : CheckButton:IsObjectType("type") - Determine if this object is of the specified type, or a subclass of that type - New in 1.10. : CheckButton:SetAlpha Inherited Region Methods Region object summary : CheckButton:ClearAllPoints : CheckButton:GetBottom : CheckButton:GetCenter : CheckButton:GetHeight : CheckButton:GetLeft : CheckButton:GetNumPoints : CheckButton:GetParent : CheckButton:GetPoint : CheckButton:GetRight : CheckButton:GetTop : CheckButton:GetWidth : CheckButton:Hide : CheckButton:IsShown : CheckButton:IsVisible : CheckButton:SetAllPoints : CheckButton:SetHeight : CheckButton:SetParent : CheckButton:SetPoint : CheckButton:SetWidth : CheckButton:Show Inherited Frame Methods Frame object summary : CheckButton:CreateFontString(["name"[,"layer")]] - Create and return a new FontString as a child of this Frame. : CheckButton:CreateTexture(["name"[,"layer")]] - Create and return a new Texture as a child of this Frame. : CheckButton:CreateTitleRegion : CheckButton:DisableDrawLayer("layer") - Disable rendering of regions in the specified draw layer. : CheckButton:EnableDrawLayer("layer") - Enable rendering of regions in the specified draw layer. : CheckButton:EnableKeyboard(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get keyboard input. : CheckButton:EnableMouse(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get mouse input. : CheckButton:EnableMouseWheel(enableFlag) - Set whether this frame will get mouse wheel events. : CheckButton:GetBackdrop : CheckButton:GetBackdropBorderColor : CheckButton:GetBackdropColor : CheckButton:GetChildren() - Get children of this frame. : CheckButton:GetEffectiveScale() - Get the scale factor of this object relative to the root window. : CheckButton:GetFrameLevel() - Get the level of this frame. : CheckButton:GetFrameStrata() - Get the strata of this frame. : CheckButton:GetFrameType() - Get the type of this frame. : CheckButton:GetHitRectInsets : CheckButton:GetID() - Get the ID of this frame. : CheckButton:GetMaxResize : CheckButton:GetMinResize : CheckButton:GetNumChildren() - Get the number of children this frame has. : CheckButton:GetNumRegions() - Return the number of Regions that are children of this frame. : CheckButton:GetRegions() - Return the regions of the frame (multiple return values). : CheckButton:GetScale() - Get the scale factor of this object relative to its parent. : CheckButton:GetScript("handler") - Get the function for one of this frame's handlers. : CheckButton:GetTitleRegion : CheckButton:HasScript("handler") - Return true if the frame can be given a handler of the specified type (NOT whether it actually HAS one, use GetScript for that) - Since 1.8. : CheckButton:IsClampedToScreen : CheckButton:IsFrameType("type") - Determine if this frame is of the specified type, or a subclass of that type. : CheckButton:IsKeyboardEnabled : CheckButton:IsMouseEnabled : CheckButton:IsMouseWheelEnabled : CheckButton:IsMovable() - Determine if the frame can be moved. : CheckButton:IsResizable() - Determine if the frame can be resized. : CheckButton:IsToplevel : CheckButton:IsUserPlaced() - Determine if this frame has been relocated by the user. : CheckButton:Lower() - Lower this frame behind other frames. : CheckButton:Raise() - Raise this frame above other frames. : CheckButton:RegisterAllEvents : CheckButton:RegisterEvent("event") - Indicate that this frame should be notified when event occurs. : [Frame RegisterForDrag|CheckButton:RegisterForDrag("buttonType"[,"buttonType"...)]] - Inidicate that this frame should be notified of drag events for the specified buttons. : [Frame SetBackdrop|CheckButton:SetBackdrop([backdropTable)]] - Set the backdrop of the frame according to the specification provided. : [Frame SetBackdropBorderColor|CheckButton:SetBackdropBorderColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the frame's backdrop's border's color. : [Frame SetBackdropColor|CheckButton:SetBackdropColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the frame's backdrop color. : CheckButton:SetClampedToScreen : CheckButton:SetFrameLevel(level) - Set the level of this frame (determines which of overlapping frames shows on top). : CheckButton:SetFrameStrata("strata") - Set the strata of this frame. : CheckButton:SetHitRectInsets : CheckButton:SetID(id) - Set the ID of this frame. : CheckButton:SetMaxResize(maxWidth,maxHeight) - Set the maximum dimensions this frame can be resized to. : CheckButton:SetMinResize(minWidth,minHeight) - Set the minimum dimensions this frame can be resized to. : CheckButton:SetMovable(isMovable) - Set whether the frame can be moved. : CheckButton:SetResizable(isResizable) - Set whether the frame can be resized. : CheckButton:SetScale(scale) - Set the scale factor of this frame relative to its parent. : CheckButton:SetScript("handler",function) - Set the function to use for a handler on this frame. : CheckButton:SetToplevel : CheckButton:SetUserPlaced(isUserPlaced) - Set whether the frame has been relocated by the user (and will thus be saved in the layout cache). : CheckButton:StartMoving() - Start moving this frame. : CheckButton:StartSizing("point") - Start sizing this frame using the specified anchor point. : CheckButton:StopMovingOrSizing() - Stop moving and/or sizing this frame. : CheckButton:UnregisterAllEvents() - Indicate that this frame should no longer be notified when any events occur. : CheckButton:UnregisterEvent("event") - Indicate that this frame should no longer be notified when event occurs. Inherited Button Methods Button object summary : CheckButton:Click() - Execute the click action of the button. : CheckButton:Disable() - Disable the Button so that it cannot be clicked. : CheckButton:Enable() - Enable to the Button so that it may be clicked. : CheckButton:GetButtonState() - Return the current state ("PUSHED","NORMAL") of the Button. : CheckButton:GetDisabledFontObject() - Return the font object for the Button when disabled - New in 1.10. : CheckButton:GetDisabledTextColor : CheckButton:GetDisabledTexture : CheckButton:GetFont() - Returns the font, size, and flags currently used for display on the Button. : CheckButton:GetFontString : CheckButton:GetHighlightFontObject() - Return the font object for the Button when highlighted - New in 1.10. : CheckButton:GetHighlightTextColor : CheckButton:GetHighlightTexture : CheckButton:GetNormalTexture : CheckButton:GetPushedTextOffset : CheckButton:GetPushedTexture : CheckButton:GetText() - Get the text label for the Button. : CheckButton:GetTextColor : CheckButton:GetTextFontObject() - Return the font object for the Button's normal text - New in 1.10. : CheckButton:GetTextHeight() - Get the height of the Button's text. : CheckButton:GetTextWidth() - Get the width of the Button's text. : CheckButton:IsEnabled() - Determine whether the Button is enabled. : CheckButton:LockHighlight() - Set the Button to always be drawn highlighted. : [Button RegisterForClicks|CheckButton:RegisterForClicks("clickType"[,"clickType"...)]] - Indicate which types of clicks this Button should receive. : [Button SetButtonState|CheckButton:SetButtonState("state"[,lock)]] - Set the state of the Button ("PUSHED", "NORMAL") and whether it is locked. : [Button SetDisabledFontObject|CheckButton:SetDisabledFontObject([font)]] - Set the font object for settings when disabled - New in 1.10. : [Button SetDisabledTextColor|CheckButton:SetDisabledTextColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the disabled text color for the Button. : CheckButton:SetDisabledTexture(texture or "texturePath") - Set the disabled texture for the Button - Updated in 1.10. : [Button SetFont|CheckButton:SetFont("font",size[,"flags")]] - Set the font to use for display. : CheckButton:SetFontString : [Button SetHighlightFontObject|CheckButton:SetHighlightFontObject([font)]] - Set the font object for settings when highlighted - New in 1.10. : [Button SetHighlightTextColor|CheckButton:SetHighlightTextColor(r,g,b[,a)]] - Set the highlight text color for the Button. : CheckButton:SetHighlightTexture(texture or "texturePath") - Set the highlight texture for the Button - Updated in 1.10. : CheckButton:SetNormalTexture(texture or "texturePath") - Set the normal texture for the Button - Updated in 1.10. : CheckButton:SetPushedTextOffset : CheckButton:SetPushedTexture(texture or "texturePath") - Set the pushed texture for the Button - Updated in 1.10. : CheckButton:SetText("text") - Set the text label for the Button. : CheckButton:SetTextColor(r,g,b) - Set the text color for the Button. : [Button SetTextFontObject|CheckButton:SetTextFontObject([font)]] - Set the font object from which to get settings for this Button's normal state - New in 1.10. : CheckButton:UnlockHighlight() - Set the Button to not always be drawn highlighted. CheckButton Methods : CheckButton:GetChecked() - Get the status of the checkbox. : CheckButton:GetCheckedTexture : CheckButton:GetDisabledCheckedTexture : [CheckButton SetChecked|CheckButton:SetChecked([state)]] - Set the status of the checkbox. : CheckButton:SetCheckedTexture("texture") - Set the texture to use for a checked box. : CheckButton:SetDisabledCheckedTexture("texture") - Set the texture to use for an unchecked box. Script Handlers Inherited Frame Script Handlers Frame object summary : OnChar : OnDragStart : OnDragStop : OnEnter : OnEvent : OnHide : OnKeyDown : OnKeyUp : OnLeave : OnLoad : OnMouseDown : OnMouseUp : OnMouseWheel : OnReceiveDrag : OnShow : OnSizeChanged : OnUpdate Inherited Button Script Handlers Button object summary : OnClick : OnDoubleClick